leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dr. Mundo
Dr. Mundo % seines maximalen Lebens}}|hp}}|alle 5 Sekunden % seines maximalen Lebens}}|hp}}}}. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| passive Fähigkeit erhöht die Heilung. |video = }} }} |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Dr. Mundo schleudert sein Beil in die gewählte Richtung, richtet am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} an und diesen für 2 Sekunden um 40 %. |leveling = % des aktuellen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description2 = Infiziertes Beil verursacht einen Mindestschaden, hat aber auch eine Schadensdeckelung gegen und . |leveling2 = |Deckelung bei| }} |description3 = Wenn infiziertes Beil einen Gegner trifft, werden 40 % der |hp}} zurückerstattet und wenn das infizierte Beil einen Gegner tötet, werden 80 % zurückerstattet. |leveling3 = |Erstattung bei Tötung| }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . ** Dr. Mundo heilt sich bei jedem Treffer. Ein blockiertes Beil erstattet also auch Leben zurück. |video = Dr. Mundo-Q }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Dr. Mundo entzündet sich selbst und richtet so an allen nahen Gegnern |magisch}} an. Zeitgleich erhält er 30 % . |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| zu gering ist, um die Fähigkeitskosten zu decken. |video = Dr. Mundo-W }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = |magisch}} zu erleiden oder Fähigkeitskosten mit |hp}} zu bezahlen, erhöht für 2 Sekunden Dr. Mundos um 3 %|mr}}, dies ist bis zu einem bestimmten Wert stapelbar. |leveling = %|mr}}|Maximale Kumulationen| }} |description2 = Dr. Mundo erhält |ad}} für 5 Sekunden, was um |hp}} erhöht wird. |leveling2 = |ad}}|Maximaler Bonus-Angriffsschaden| |ad}}}} |description3 = Des Weiteren kostet Dr. Mundos nächster in dieser Dauer |hp}}, erhält dafür aber und verursacht |normal}}. |leveling3 = |hp}}}} % des maximalen Lebens von Dr. Mundo|hp}}}} |description4 = Masochismus . |leveling4 = }}| ). * Die gewährte Menge passt sich, während der Dauer der Fähigkeit, Dr. Mundos Leben entsprechend, ständig neu an. * Der gewährte Angriffsschaden von Masochismus ist der größte AD-Bonus durch eine Fähigkeit im Spiel. * Masochismus' '' prozentualer '''zusätzlicher' Schaden hat keine Auswirkungen auf Strukturen. Da aber auch sein Angriffsschaden erhöht wird, verursacht er trotzdem mehr Schaden an Strukturen. |video = Dr. Mundo-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei der Aktivierung}} |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Dr. Mundo über 12 Sekunden |hp}} und erhält |ms}} für die Dauer. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens}}|Regeneration pro Sekunde| % des maximalen Lebens|hp}}}} %|ms}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder Passiven, Effekten wie oder wie durch . |video = Dr. Mundo-R }} }} cs:Dr. Mundo en:Dr. Mundo es:Dr. Mundo fr:Dr. Mundo pl:Dr Mundo pt-br:Dr. Mundo ru:Dr. Mundo zh:蒙多医生 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Der komplett wahnsinnige, mordlüsterne und erschreckend violette Dr. Mundo sorgt bei vielen Bewohnern Zhauns für Alpträume. Diese wortkarge Monstrosität scheint einzig und allein daran interessiert zu sein, Schmerzen zu verursachen und zu erleiden. Mundo, der sein riesiges Fleischerbeil schwingt, als wäre es federleicht, sagt man nach, dutzende Bewohner Zhauns gefangen und gefoltert zu haben. Er unterzog sie seinen teuflischen „Operationen“, die kein erkennbares Ziel zu haben schienen. Er ist brutal. Er ist unvorhersehbar. Er geht dorthin, wo es ihm beliebt. Und eigentlich ist er auch kein Doktor ... oder Arzt. Der Irre von Zhaun Vollkommen krank, reuelos gemeingefährlich und furchtbar lila: So ist Dr. Mundo, der dafür sorgt, dass viele von Zhauns Einwohnern in besonders dunklen Nächten lieber zu Hause bleiben. Dieses einsilbige Monster scheint sich nichts mehr zu wünschen als Schmerz – ihn zu verursachen und ihn selbst zu erleiden. Mundo schwingt sein gewaltiges Fleischerbeil, als wäre es eine Feder, und ist berüchtigt dafür, dutzende Einwohner von Zhaun für seine schändlichen „Eingriffe“ zu fangen und zu quälen, die keinen wirklichen Zweck zu haben scheinen. Er ist brutal. Er ist unberechenbar. Er tut was er will. Er ist außerdem nicht wirklich ein Doktor. Die Geschichten über die erste Sichtung des unberechenbaren, lilafarbenen Geisteskranken von Zhaun weichen voneinander ab. Manche sagen, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal als Baby gesehen haben, wie er über den Marktplatz von Piltover krabbelte und mit seinem fauligen Geruch die Aristokraten der Oberschicht in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Andere sagen, dass er in Zhaun geboren wurde und die ersten Jahre seines Lebens damit verbrachte, durch die Kanäle zu planschen und Grubenratten zu Tode zu würgen. Nur eine Sache ist sicher: Als er gerade einmal drei Jahre alt war, tauchte er auf der Türschwelle der Anstalt für unheilbar Kranke in Zhaun auf. Die anderen Insassen der Anstalt hielten Mundo auf Distanz, aber für die Mitarbeiter war der Junge eine Quelle konstanter Faszination. Sie betrachteten ihn nicht als Kind, das man aufziehen musste, sondern als Patienten – etwas, das man erforschen musste. Warum war er lila? Wer hätte es überleben können, jemanden von dieser Größe zur Welt zu bringen? Innerhalb eines Jahres nach seiner Ankunft stellten die Ärzte fest, dass seine Haut nie die schockierend grelle Farbe ändern würde. Als Mundo vier Jahre alt wurde, entdeckten sie das Ausmaß seiner beispiellosen Kraft, als er aus Versehen die Luftröhre eines Pflegers zerquetschte, als dieser ihm nicht seine Lieblingssüßigkeit (Zehennägel) bringen wollte. Als Mundo sechs Jahre alt wurde, entdeckten sie, dass er eine Beziehung zu Schmerz hatte, die ... ungewöhnlich war, um es milde auszudrücken. Vor allem schien Mundo Schmerz nichts auszumachen. Mehr noch, er schien ihn aktiv zu suchen. Wenn er unbeaufsichtigt war, rammte er sich scharfe Gegenstände in die Schultern. Wenn er in der Nähe von anderen Patienten abgesetzt wurde, war es nur eine Frage von Minuten, bis einer von ihnen oder beide vor Schmerz aufschrien. Bald waren die Mitarbeiter der Anstalt gelangweilt davon, Mundo nur zu beobachten. Es war Zeit, entschieden sie, mit Experimenten zu beginnen. Ob sie ihre Tests aus medizinischer Neugierde, dem Wunsch nach einem wissenschaftlichen Durchbruch oder aus purer Langeweile begannen, ist nicht bekannt. Was auch immer ihre Gründe waren, die Ärzte steckten ohne Frage sehr viel Mühe und Arbeit in die Entschlüsselung des lila Mysteriums. Über die nächsten Jahre testeten sie seine Schmerztoleranz. Sie steckten Nadeln in seine Fingernägel und er kicherte. Sie legten heißes Eisen auf seine Füße und er schlief ein. Bald schon wandelte sich die wissenschaftliche Neugierde zu vollständiger Frustration: Sie konnten Mundo absolut nicht dazu bringen, negativ auf Schmerz zu reagieren und sie konnten den Grund dafür nicht verstehen. Und nicht nur das: Egal, welchen Schaden sie ihm zufügten, er konnte sich stets innerhalb von Stunden wieder heilen. In seinen Jahren als Jugendlicher bestand Mundos Leben aus kompletter Isolation und routinierter Folter. Er hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Er begann, die Ärzte als Vorbilder zu sehen. Wenn Schmerz Mundos Leidenschaft war, so war er scheinbar das Lebenswerk dieser Ärzte: Ihre unzähligen Versuche, seine Schmerzgrenze auszuloten, wurden mit den Jahren immer ungewöhnlicher, und so tauchten sie seine Füße in Säure oder warfen fleischfressende Milben in sein Gesicht. Die Ärzte der Anstalt waren anfangs amüsiert darüber, dass der lila Jugendliche begann, von sich selbst nicht mehr als „Mundo“, sondern als „Doktor Mundo“ zu sprechen. Er stahl einem Krankenpfleger eine Spritze und füllte sie mit einer Mischung aus Höhlenbeerensaft vom Frühstück und Gott-weiß-was aus seinem Nachttopf. „Mundo macht Medizin!“, verkündete er fröhlich und spritzte sich das Gebräu in seine eigene Stirn. Mit der Zeit wurde es langweilig für Mundo, an sich selbst zu experimentieren. Später wurde viel darüber spekuliert, was Mundos Beweggründe gewesen sein könnten. Manche nahmen an, dass er sich für die jahrelange Folter rächen wollte, die er durch die Hände des Anstaltspersonals erfahren hatte. Andere dachten, dass er nur ein psychopathisches Monster ohne Sinn für Moral war. Die Wahrheit war viel einfacher: Mundo hatte entschieden, dass es Zeit war, seine Forschung in die Praxis umzusetzen. Eines Nachts schlich sich Mundo in die Küche. Dort fand er ein gewaltiges Fleischerbeil. Mit dem „Skalpell“ in der Hand ging Mundo von Raum zu Raum und „operierte“ an jedem „Patienten“, den er finden konnte, ohne jegliche Logik in seiner „Behandlungsmethode“. Er tat einfach, was ihm am meisten Spaß bereitete. Bei Tagesanbruch war bis auf Mundo jede einzelne Person in der Anstalt „geheilt“. Er zog sich den Ärztekittel von einem seiner Opfer über, dessen Nähte aufplatzten, als er ihn über seinen gigantischen Körper streifte. Mundo hatte seinen Traum in die Realität umgesetzt. Er war nun ein Doktor! Als ein neues Mitglied einer langen und prestigeträchtigen Linie musste er seine medizinischen Fähigkeiten mit dem Rest der Welt teilen. Seine Arbeit hatte gerade erst begonnen. Er brach durch die verschlossenen Türen der Klinik und ging an der Treppe vorbei, auf der er vor so vielen Jahren zurückgelassen worden war. Mundo lief in die Straßen von Zhaun, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und federnden Schrittes. Der Doktor war da. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Zorngeborener Mundo Screenshots.jpg|Zorngeborener Mundo Orianna_TPA_Screenshots.jpg|TPA-Mundo Poolparty-Mundo Screenshots.png|Poolparty-Mundo Skins ; : * Im Hintergrund kann man Zhaun sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde auf Spielervorschlag erstellt. * Mundo und sein Beil erscheinen in dem Preview-Video zur Veröffentlichung der Mac-Version von League of Legends. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Er teilt sich das Splash-Art mit und . ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2018 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** * Er wurde von verflucht (welcher auf seinem Splash-Art zu sehen ist), indem er einen Eissplitter in seinen Rücken schoss. ** In seiner Rückruf-Animation zieht er den Splitter heraus, beginnt, sich zurück zu verwandeln, wird dann aber erneut von einem Splitter getroffen und verwandelt sich wieder in seine monströse Form zurück. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Seine grüne Farbe und noch zerrissenere Kleidung machen deutlich, dass er vom inspiriert wurde. ** Im brasilianischen heißt er 'Dr. Mulko', was die Anlehnung verstärkt. ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anspielung auf den Charakter aus der Soulcalibur "Beat 'em Up"-Spielereihe. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die . ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2010 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** ** * Er verkleidet sich als sich selbst. * Man kann im Hintergrund viele verschiedene Masken und Kostüme von verschiedenen Champions sehen: ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** * Er ähnelt aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich den doppelten Namen mit: ** ** ; : * Er basiert möglicherweise auf 'Tropical Mundo' von DELUCORE. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde, um den Sieg der Taipei Assassins bei der Season 2 Weltmeisterschaft zu feiern, zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** ** * Er repräsentiert Lilballz. * Sein Beil ist der Summoners Cup. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dies ist wohl eine Hommage an die Chaosform von aus World of Warcraft. * Es könnte aber auch eine Anspielung auf die Orks aus dem Spiel Dungeon Defenders sein, wenn sie in ihrem "Wahnsinnigen-Modus" sind. Skin-Spotlights Giftiger Dr. Mundo - Skin-Spotlight| Mr. Mundoverse - Skin-Spotlight| Corporate Mundo - Skin-Spotlight| Mundo Mundo - Skin-Spotlight| Henker-Mundo - Skin-Spotlight| Zorngeborener Mundo - Skin-Spotlight| TPA-Mundo - Skin-Spotlight| Poolparty-Mundo - Skin-Spotlight| El Macho Mundo - Skin-Spotlight| Frostprinz Mundo - Skin-Spotlight| Frostprinz Mundo - Chroma-Spotlight| |Zitate= |Entwicklung= Andy 'fantasyworld' Ho |gameplay = Andy 'fantasyworld' Ho |narrative = |artwork = Rachel J. Corey (Xu Cheng, Alvin Lee) |visual = Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez Kevin Leroy |sound = |voice = J. S. Gilbert }} Die Entstehung des Irren ;von Mhija und ADillonMostDirty Die Entstehung des Irren center|400px Er ist groß, er ist violett und er hat einige verstörende Ursprünge … Wir sprachen mit Andy 'fantasyworld' Ho (leitender Analyst), Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam (leitender Spieldesigner) und Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez (leitender Künstler), um etwas Licht auf ihn zu werfen: den Mann, das Monster, den Mundo. Mundo nie beginnt in Posteingang Was hat euch zur Erschaffung von Dr. Mundo gebracht? Edmundo: Mundo entstand damals als wir gerade mal 30 Köpfe bei Riot waren. Er entstand aus einer originellen Charakterbeschreibung von Steven „Guinsoo“ Feak, die er um eine Zeichnung von einem Chirurgen von mir ergänzte und ihm als Platzhalter „Dr. Mabuse“ nannte. Der Name stammt aus einem deutschen Horror-Stummfilm von 1922, der denselben Namen trug … fragt nicht erst. Offensichtlich würde der Name nicht abheben, weshalb wir uns die Köpfe zerbrachen und uns etwas besseres ausdachten. Brandon Beck kam damals vorbei, als ich gerade an ihm arbeitet, und er meinte nur „Nennen wir ihn Dr. Mundo.“ Ich würde mich nicht beschweren. Andy: Ich fing gerade bei Riot als Praktikant an und mir fiel auf, dass es eine ganze Reihe unausgereifter Championentwürfe gab, die alle ein paar Elemente hatten, aber noch nicht fertig waren. Dr. Mundo gehörte mit dazu und ich fühlte mich einfach dazu verleitet, es zu versuchen und ihn abzurunden. Ich griff auf meine ganzen begrenzten technischen Fähigkeiten zurück und konnte irgendwie ein paar Wenn-dann-sonst-Codezeilen zusammenschreiben, was dann Mundos erste Reihe an Fähigkeiten wurde. Colt: Andy nahm Mundos Zügel in die Hand. Das war noch damals, als wir Champions in ziemlich wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit raushauten, weshalb für Mundo vielleicht ein Monat Zeit blieb – sehr wenig, im Vergleich zu der Zeit und die Aufmerksamkeit, die wir heute Champions widmen. Als Animationsreferenz nahmen wir einfach Leute auf, die sich so verhielten, wie wir es von einem Muskelprotz von einem chemisch beeinflussten Irren erwarten würden. Irgendwo im Archiv ist da noch ein Video von einem der Designer, der mit rausgestreckter Zunge umherstampft, so wie es Mundo macht, damit wir wissen würden, wie zum Teufel er sich im Spiel bewegen sollte. thumb|center|500px|Fankunst von [https://www.deviantart.com/denstarsk8 denstarsk8] Möge der beste Mundo … Mundo. Wie entwickelte sich Mundos Charakter? thumb|right|200px|Der Schrecken: Beta-Mundo Edmundo: Der ursprüngliche Entwurf war eine absolute Monstrosität. Ich mache hier keine Scherze. Er war wortwörtlich ein zusammengenähter Pulk aus Körperteilen verschiedener Kreaturen. Da waren Echsenbeine, ein paar zufällige Gliedmaße – eine richtige Freakshow. Wir wollten so eine Art von Sammler andeuten, ein Arzt, der sich verbessert, indem er sich selbst in bester Frankenstein-Manier um verschiedene Teile ergänzt, aber (offensichtlich) ergab das alles keinen Sinn. Wir diskutierten eine Weile, wie wir sein Konzept abändern könnten, und landeten dann am Ende bei der Idee, dass er ein Wissenschaftler sein würde, der wie der Hulk ist, nur eben ein... dauerhafter Hulk. Colt: Gegen das anfängliche Mundo-Konzept wurde ganz schnell Einspruch erhoben. Wir bekamen einfach keinen Sinn hinein. Hat er Dinosauriern die Beine abgehackt? Gab es da Riesenechsenmenschen? Das funktionierte einfach nicht. Edmundo dachte sich die zweite Überarbeitung aus, in der Mundo eher eine Art von Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde war – nur eben, dass er permanent als Mr. Hyde feststeckte. Wir hatten noch nicht die Technologie™, um einen sich verwandelnden Charakter zu machen. Wir konnten in der Richtung nichts unternehmen bis zu Nidalee. Andy: Wir änderten das Konzept, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war er noch immer ein Doktor. Zunächst hatte er Scheren, aber wir bekamen auch die mit unserer Technik nicht richtig hin. Also gaben wir ihm am Ende diese riesige Knochensäge und das wirkte wirklich komisch. Es fühlte sich spielerisch richtig toll an, diese auf andere zu werfen, aber rein visuell war diese riesige Säge wirklich komisch. In Form eines richtigen Hacks, haben wir dieses riesige Modell dann einfach immer weiter verkleinert bis sie mehr wie ein Beil wirkte und dabei blieb es dann. Während wir uns auf seinen visuellen Stil einigen konnten, so waren wir uns bei seiner Persönlichkeit noch nicht sicher. Selbst als wir dann mit den Sprachaufnahmen begannen, ließen wir ihnen da einfach freie Hand. Glücklicherweise landete der erste Typ beim Vorsprechen gleich einen richtigen Treffer mit seiner gewaltigen, irren und brutalen Persönlichkeit, die auch noch richtig abgedreht klang. Seine Interpretation von Mundo gefiel uns richtig und wir orientierten vieles von seinem endgültigen Entwurf daran. thumb|center|500px|Fankunst von [https://www.deviantart.com/yubigd yubigd] Mundo haut drauf! Wie entstanden Mundos Fähigkeiten? Colt: Es gab da einige grundlegende Spielelemente, an denen wir schon früh festhingen – vor allem die Lebensregeneration. Wir liebten diese Idee von einem Typen, der sich wirklich schnell heilen kann, wenn ihr ihm nicht gleich den Rest gebt. Dieser „herumwirbelnde Wasserschlauch der Lebensregeneration“ fühlte sich richtig toll an. Anfänglich probierten wir Dinge wie entgegengewirkter Schaden, dass er seine ultimative Fähigkeit aktiviert und er dann so viel Schaden verursachen könnte, wie ihm zugefügt wird. Aber das sorgte im Grunde einfach dafür, dass niemand mehr Mundo angreifen wollte, weshalb das nicht nur den eigenen Teammitgliedern nicht gefiel, sondern auch Mundos Spieler nicht die Tankfantasien ausleben konnte, auf die er sich einlassen wollte. Tanks wollen angegriffen werden. Wir müssen diesen Anreiz für Spieler schaffen, draufhauen zu wollen, auch wenn sie natürlich wissen, dass das nicht gut für sie ist, weil sie viel lieber Singed hinterhereilen oder Teemo aufspüren sollten. Wenn man Mundo bearbeitet bekommt man diesen „Raid-Boss-DPS-Moment“, wenn man ihn in der letzten Sekunde dann schnellstmöglich erledigen muss, oder er gewinnt doch noch. Die Lebenskosten bei seinen Fähigkeiten war dieses zweite Kernelement, das wir wollten, was am Ende in Zusammenspiel mit seiner passiven und ultimativen Fähigkeit zusammenspielt. Wir wollten ihn in diesem Bereich, in dem es sich gut anfühlt, wenn er Schaden erleidet. Andy: Wir probierten so einiges für Mundos Angriffe. Uns gefiel wirklich, wie sich das Werfen von Beilen anfühlte, weshalb wir da eine kleine Obsession entwickelten. Eine Zeit lang konnte er immer schneller werfen, je mehr Beile er schon geworfen hatte. Irgendwann würde seine Abklingzeit auf Null fallen, weshalb er als Vollautomatik mit seinen Beilen alles niedermähte. Zu einem Zeitpunkt integrierten wir die Beile sogar in seine ultimative Fähigkeit! Mundo würde sich einfach hinknallen und endlos Beile schleudern. So ungefähr wie die ultimative Fähigkeit von Vel'Koz, nur eben mit den Klingen. Das war aber ein bisschen zu abgedreht, selbst für Mundo. thumb|center|500px|Fankunst von [https://www.deviantart.com/kachima kachima] Mundo macht feindliche Übernahme. Warum glaubt ihr wurde Mundo – insbesondere Corporate Mundo – zu so einem Fixpunkt der Community? Edmundo: Ich denke, die Spieler lieben Mundo einfach, weil das Spielen mit ihm und auch ihm zuzuschauen einfach Spaß macht. Er ist fast wie ein Cartoon-Charakter und wurde schon zu einer ziemlichen Ikone. Corporate Mundo ist definitiv einer meiner Lieblinge und es ist nicht überraschend, dass die Community ihn liebt, denn die Idee stammte aus ihr. Andy: Corporate Mundo war ein komisches Phänomen. Es entstanden in der Community viele Fanarts zu diesem Konzept. Die Teams hier bei Riot stiegen darauf ein, weil es einfach so total überdreht war. center|500px Mundo gehen wo er will! Was denkt ihr über Mundos Zukunft? Colt: Ich denke nicht, dass er sich je extrem verändern wird, wenn man seine Geschichte bedenkt. Er bekommt immer wieder mal mäßige Anpassungen und dann aktualisieren wir seine Mechaniken oder stimmen ihn besser ab, aber seine Grundelemente blieben die Jahre über bemerkenswert konsistent. Vielleicht ist das so, weil er eine coole Nische ausfüllt. Man kann mit ihm super Vorstöße als Tank machen, er nimmt Schaden auf einzigartige Weise und – natürlich – geht er wo er will. Andy: Die einzige Sache, die ich wirklich gerne ändern würde, wären diese total schrecklichen Partikel von „Brennende Qual“. Das waren ursprünglich alte, nicht verwendete Partikel, die wir noch hatten, weshalb wir sie am Ende bei Mundo nutzten, weil sie vom Namen wohl irgendwie passten. Aber Feuerbälle, die sich um ihn herum drehen, ergeben thematisch nicht wirklich Sinn, weshalb ich die gerne irgendwann einmal ändern würde. Edmundo: Würden wir Mundo in Zukunft aktualisieren, könnten wir seine Hintergründe etwas genauer beleuchten, da wir jetzt ein besseres Verständnis für die Welt haben. Es fehlt im aktuell etwas an Tiefe und wir könnten ihn etwas glaubhafter gestalten. Visuell würde ich ihn gerne allgemein einige seiner veralteten Elemente aktualisieren und abrunden, aber ich denke nicht, wir würden irgendwelche zentralen Elemente anfassen. Ihr könnt euch auf jeden Fall sicher sein, dass er seine kräftig gefärbte Haut und seinen Mundo-Charme behalten würde. Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Pool party| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos It’s time to Pool Party!| League of Legends Now On Mac| Nasse Erfrischungspause „Poolparty 2018“-Trailer – League of Legends| VFX Folio Dr. Mundo VFX Update| |-|Galerie= Dr. Mundo Konzept.png|Dr. Mundo Konzept Dr. Mundo Keinen Schaden anrichten.jpg|Dr. Mundo "Keinen Schaden anrichten" Illustration (vom angestellten Riot-Künstler Rachel J. Corey) Dr. Mundo TPA- Konzept 3D 1.jpg|TPA-Mundo Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Dr. Mundo TPA- Konzept 3D 2.jpg|TPA-Mundo Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Dr. Mundo TPA- Konzept.jpg|TPA-Mundo Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Dr. Mundo Poolparty- Konzept.jpg|Poolparty-Mundo Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Poolparty- Skins Splash Konzept.jpg|2015 Poolparty- Skins Splash Konzept (von Sixmorevodka Studio) Winterfreuden 2018 Promo Konzept 01.jpg|Winterfreuden 2018 Promo Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Winterfreuden 2018 Promo Konzept 02.gif|Winterfreuden 2018 Promo Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Winterfreuden 2018 Promo Konzept 03.jpg|Winterfreuden 2018 Promo Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Dr. Mundo Frostprinz Konzept 01.jpg|Frostprinz Mundo Konzept (by Vlad Bacescu) Dr. Mundo Frostprinz Model 01.png|Frostprinz Mundo Model Dr. Mundo Update Konzept 01.jpg|Dr. Mundo Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Bacescu]) |Historisch= Alte Geschichte 3.= right|300px Es heißt, dass der als Dr. Mundo bekannte Mann ohne jedes Gewissen geboren wurde. Stattdessen hatte er einen unstillbaren Drang, anderen in Experimenten Schmerzen zuzufügen. Als er fünf Jahre alt war, waren bereits die meisten Haustiere aus seiner Nachbarschaft verschwunden. Als er das Jugendalter erreicht hatte, waren auch seine Eltern nicht mehr aufzufinden. Als er seine medizinische Zulassung erhielt, war er von den Behörden von Zhaun bereits von 38 Mordanklagen freigesprochen worden: Aus Mangel an Beweisen kam es nie zu einer Verurteilung. Dr. Mundo wurde zu gleichen Teilen Serienmörder und verrückter Wissenschaftler, auch wenn niemand ganz sicher ist, inwieweit sein Gemetzel als Wissenschaft gewertet werden kann. Jedoch machte er gewaltige Fortschritte auf dem Gebiet der Abbildung der Schmerzantwort in Gehirn und Körper des Menschen, wodurch es ihm sogar möglich ist, den Schmerz selbst in den qualvollsten Situationen vollkommen zu unterdrücken. Er ist ebenso mit Hilfe der Chemie in die entwicklungsbiologisch ältesten Teile des Gehirns vorgedrungen, wodurch er herausfand, wie Aggression und Adrenalinausstoß gesteigert und Bewusstsein und Überlebensinstinkt zurückgefahren werden können. Kurz gesagt hat Dr. Mundo sein Leben damit verbracht, die perfekte durch Wissenschaft optimierte Tötungsmaschine zu erschaffen, eine Errungenschaft, die Noxus nicht verborgen blieb. Das Imperium war von seinen Ambitionen beeindruckt und rekrutierte ihn, um eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden Nationen aufzubauen. Seine Experimente setzt er bis heute fort, mitunter sogar mit sich selbst als Versuchsobjekt, was sich in seinem entstellten Aussehen und seiner ... eigenwilligen Weise zu sprechen wiederspiegelt. Es gibt sogar Gerüchte, dass das Oberkommando von Noxus ihm freie Hand bei der Verfolgung seines Lebenswerkes in seiner Freizeit zugestanden hat. |-|2.= right|300px Es heißt, dass der als Dr. Mundo bekannte Mann ohne jedes Gewissen geboren wurde. Stattdessen hatte er einen unstillbaren Drang, anderen in Experimenten Schmerzen zuzufügen. Als er fünf Jahre alt war, waren bereits die meisten Haustiere aus seiner Nachbarschaft verschwunden, und als er das Jugendalter erreicht hatte, waren auch seine Eltern nicht mehr aufzufinden. Zum Zeitpunkt, als er seine medizinische Zulassung erhielt, war er von den Behörden von Zhaun bereits von 38 Mordanklagen freigesprochen worden: Aus Mangel an Beweisen kam es nie zu einer Verurteilung. Dr. Mundo wurde zu gleichen Teilen Serienmörder und verrückter Wissenschaftler, auch wenn niemand ganz sicher ist, inwieweit sein Gemetzel als Wissenschaft gewertet werden kann. Jedoch machte er gewaltige Fortschritte auf dem Gebiet der Abbildung der Schmerzantwort in Gehirn und Körper des Menschen, wodurch es ihm sogar möglich ist, den Schmerz selbst in den qualvollsten Situationen vollkommen zu unterdrücken. Er ist ebenso mit Hilfe der Chemie in die entwicklungsbiologisch ältesten Teile des Gehirns vorgedrungen, wodurch er herausfand, wie Aggression und Adrenalinausstoß gesteigert und Bewusstsein und Überlebensinstinkt zurückgefahren werden können. Kurzgefasst besteht Dr. Mundos Lebenswerk darin, herauszufinden, wie man mit Hilfe der Wissenschaft die perfekte Killermaschine erschafft. Im Stadtstaat Noxus wird derartiges Verhalten jedoch leider eher als ein Zeichen von Eigeninitiative und Karrieregeist und nicht als unmenschlich angesehen. Ursprünglich trat Dr. Mundo für Zhaun in die Liga ein, wurde dann aber angeworben, um zusätzlich für Noxus in der Liga der Legenden zu kämpfen. Dieser verrückte Doppelstatus ist Ausdruck für die blühenden Beziehungen zwischen Zhaun und Noxus. Seine Experimente setzt er bis heute fort, mitunter sogar mit sich selbst als Versuchsobjekt, was sich in seinem entstellten Aussehen und seiner ... eigenwilligen Weise zu sprechen wiederspiegelt. Es gibt sogar Gerüchte, dass das Oberkommando von Noxus ihm freie Hand bei der Verfolgung seines Lebenswerkes in seiner Freizeit zugestanden hat. |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|300px Es heißt, dass der als Dr. Mundo bekannte Mann ohne jedes Gewissen geboren wurde. Stattdessen hatte er einen unstillbaren Drang, anderen in Experimenten Schmerzen zuzufügen. Als er fünf Jahre alt war, waren bereits die meisten Haustiere aus seiner Nachbarschaft verschwunden, und als er das Jugendalter erreicht hatte, waren auch seine Eltern nicht mehr aufzufinden. Zum Zeitpunkt, als er seine medizinische Zulassung erhielt, war er von den Behörden von Zhaun bereits von 38 Mordanklagen freigesprochen worden: Aus Mangel an Beweisen kam es nie zu einer Verurteilung. Im Stadtstaat Noxus wird derartiges Verhalten jedoch leider eher als ein Zeichen von Eigeninitiative und Karrieregeist und nicht als unmenschlich angesehen. Dr. Mundo wurde rekrutiert, um für Noxus in der Liga der Legenden zu kämpfen. Und so führte er seine Experimente bis zum heutigen Tage fort, wobei er auch an sich selbst experimentierte. Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Dr. Mundo Standard Dr. Mundo S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Giftiger Dr. Mundo S alt.jpg|1. Giftiger Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Mr. Mundoverse S alt.jpg|1. Mr. Mundoverse Dr. Mundo Corporate Mundo S alt.jpg|1. Corporate Mundo Dr. Mundo TPA-Mundo S alt.jpg|1. TPA-Mundo Dr. Mundo TPA-Mundo S alt2.jpg|2. TPA-Mundo Dr. Mundo Poolparty-Mundo S alt.jpg|1. Poolparty-Mundo |-|China= Dr. Mundo Standard Dr. Mundo S Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Standard Dr. Mundo S Ch.jpg|2. Klassischer Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Giftiger Dr. Mundo S Ch.jpg|Giftiger Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Mr. Mundoverse S Ch.jpg|Mr. Mundoverse Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Dr. Mundo Standard Dr. Mundo L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Giftiger Dr. Mundo L alt.jpg|1. Giftiger Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Mr. Mundoverse L alt.jpg|1. Mr. Mundoverse Dr. Mundo Corporate Mundo L alt.jpg|1. Corporate Mundo Dr. Mundo TPA-Mundo L alt.jpg|1. TPA-Mundo Dr. Mundo TPA-Mundo L alt2.jpg|2. TPA-Mundo Dr. Mundo Poolparty-Mundo L alt.jpg|1. Poolparty-Mundo |-|China= Dr. Mundo Standard Dr. Mundo L Ch alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Standard Dr. Mundo L Ch.jpg|2. Klassischer Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Giftiger Dr. Mundo L Ch.jpg|Giftiger Dr. Mundo Dr. Mundo Mr. Mundoverse L Ch.jpg|Mr. Mundoverse Alte Fähigkeiten Dr. Mundo Incite Rage.png|Incite Rage Dr. Mundo Kiss of Death.png|Kiss of Death Dr. Mundo Nethershade.png|Nethershade Dr. Mundo Adrenalinschub alt.png|1. Adrenalinschub (P) Dr. Mundo Infiziertes Beil alt.png|1. Infiziertes Beil (Q) Dr. Mundo Brennende Qual alt.png|1. Brennende Qual (W) Dr. Mundo Masochismus alt.png|1. Masochismus (E) Dr. Mundo Sadismus alt.png|1. Sadismus ® Dr. Mundo Brennende Qual alt2.png|2. Brennende Qual (W) Dr. Mundo Masochismus alt2.png|2. Masochismus (E) |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung *Dr. Mundo wurde von Fantasyworld, einem ehemaligen Designer, entworfen.Forenbeitrag colloquial - Championdesigners *Der englische Sprecher von Mundo, J. S. Gilvert, leihte auch Stahlkrieger Cho'Gath Prime, , und seine Stimme. *Laut Aussage von Rinoa ist Dr. Mundos Vorname Edmundo, benannt nach einem Künstler bei Riot Games.Forenbeitrag Riona - Mundos Name *Dr. Mundo ist eine Anspielung auf Mr. Edward Hyde, dem abstoßenden alter Ego von Dr. Henry Jekyll aus dem Roman Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde von Robert Louis Stevenson. *Die Symbole von Mundos Fähigkeiten und , die im Spiel verwendet werden, zeigen Mundo noch so, wie er in seiner ersten Form in der geschlossenen Beta von LoL aussah. **Man konnte sein altes Model sogar bis zur Überarbeitung der Kluft der Beschwörer in der Herbstausgabe der Kluft auf dem Sarg des Voodoo-Schamanen sehen. Generelles *Mundo ist das spanische, philippinische und portugisische Wort für "Welt/Erde". *Mundos Tanz ist inspiriert von der Fernsehserie Dr. House, in der Dr. Gregory House zu dem Lied "Fight the Power" tanzt.Youtube - Video Mundo's Dance Reference *Mundo ist einer von wenigen Champions, die ihr Leben anstelle von Mana verwenden, um Fähigkeiten einzusetzen; die anderen sind , , und . **Von den Fünfen hat Mundo als einziger eine Fähigkeit, die relative Kosten zu seinem Leben hat, nämlich seine ultimative Fähigkeit (diese kostet 20 % seines momentanen Lebens). Geschichte * Dr. Mundo hat ein eigenes Labor innerhalb der noxianischen Hauptstadt, von Noxus selbst zur Verfügung gestellt. Man gewährt ihm sogar freies Handeln, um sein Lebenswerk zu vollenden.Artikel auf baronbuff.de - Lore of Legends: Blut für Noxus * Wie es scheint, ist Mundo Laktose intolerant.needs confirmation (Originalzitat nicht gefunden) Zitate *Sein Zitat "Mundo...mmm...*schlürft*...drauf hauen" könnte eine Anspielung an den Marvelcharakter Hulk sein. |patchhistory= V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V8.24 * Dr. Mundos Angriffe und Fähigkeiten haben hinsichtlich ihrer Grafik- und Soundeffekte ein wenig liebevolle Pflege verdient, um mit der gegenwärtigen Qualität und Verständlichkeit von League mithalten zu können. }}